Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs
by Grimlock King Of Arendelle
Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. (Grimlock X Elsa and Anna X Kristoff)
1. Chapter 1

_Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs_

_Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. _

___Grimlock is based on the version of him in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron._

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Now on with the story

_Chapter 1_

Planet: Cyberton, Location: Shockwave's Space Bridge Tower, Time: 1 Mega-Cycle from lift-off of the Ark.

"**No-one controls Grimlock**," roared Grimlock as he transformed into his T-rex mode.

"**Impossible**," said Shockwave in fear.

_Grimlock ripped off Shockwave's arm, ate it and swiped Shockwave with his tail hitting Shockwave and the space bridge controls causing the space bridge to start overloading. Grimlock charged toward the exit stomping and killing any Decepticon's in his way._

_ A warning for Structural integrity compromised, Evacuate, Evacuate blared on a P.A. System._

"**The Tower's comin' down**," said Grimlock.

_Grimlock was almost to the exit when the tower started falling._

"**Nooooooooooooo!**," shouted Grimlock as the tower collapsed in on itself and exploded.

_His three remaining teammates, Slug, Swoop, and Snarl watched as the tower fell to the ground. As they put their helms down in sadness they said a small prayer to Primus, the god of all Cybertron's inhabitants. But little did they know Primus had answered that prayer and sent Grimlock through time and space with the help of Vector Prime the keeper of space and time to a unknown planet called earth._

Location: Earth's orbit, Time: 400 million years before the events of Frozen.

_A beam of light shot through space at the speed of light, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared almost as if the beam was cut off from it's point of departure and in the beam itself was Grimlock. The beam suddenly disappeared completely and Grimlock still going the speed of light started slowing down. Then the laws of physics kicked in and Grimlock was pulled into earth's gravity._

Planet: Earth, Location: North Mountain nearby the future location of the kingdom Arendelle, Time: 400 million years before the events of Frozen.

_As Grimlock was entering earth's atmosphere, the shield that Primus had put on him was starting to fail from the heat that was passing over it. But thankfully Grimlock had landed on a cold barren mountain, but the earth was in the season of winter so he was put into an emergency stasis-lock to prevent any damage to his systems. Before Grimlock's optics shut down due to stasis-lock, he had opened his optics to look around. He could only think of one word. **Home.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs_

_Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. _

_Grimlock is based on the version of him in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron._

_Also I've changed the story line of the actual version of Frozen. Instead of Elsa running away after her coronation she runs away after the trolls cure her sister and remove her sister's memories of Elsa having powers so Grimlock becomes a brotherly figure until Elsa turns 21 and decides to go back for her coronation and she comes back up the mountain to make her ice castle like in the movie and the rest of the story will be the same but adding Grimlock to the equation. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Kudos to my parents and girlfriend for giving me the idea for this chapter._

_Cookies go to Bigby the Big Bad Wolf for helping me coming up with ideas for this story and inspiring me to do more chapters. _

Now on with the story.

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks.

Planet, Location, and time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

When humans talk it will be like this.

Chapter 2

Planet: Earth, Location: North Mountain, Time: Early 1400's, 441 years before the events of Frozen

Million's of years had passed since Grimlock crashed into the North Mountain. Since then settlers had moved in and tried to make homes on the mountain but everytime they built houses the mountain had freak ice storms even if it was summer. After a couple of years settlers had stop trying to settle on the mountain because of the danger, even though many believed the mountain was cursed. At last the settlers decided on the valley below to start their land and so the Kingdom of Arendelle was born.

Planet: Earth, Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Time: December 22, 1819 12:00 A.M.

"Waaaaaaaaaah," screamed a baby. That baby was none other then the future queen of Arendelle, Elsa who was born during the winter solstice would have the power of ice and snow.

Planet: Earth, Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Time: June 22, 1828 12:00 P.M.

About 3 years after her birth her sister Anna was born. They were inseparable until the one day she used her powers and accidently struck Anna with her ice. She called for her parents and they left to visit the trolls in the Valley of the Living Rock.

Planet: Earth, Location: Valley of the Living Rock, Time: June 23, 1828 12:00 A.M.

After they got to the Valley of the Living Rock they got Anna healed and her memories of Elsa powers removed, they were heading back home when Elsa decided that night she would leave the kingdom to protect it as well as her sister and parents. As she thought about how she would leave she realized she would have no where to go but something was telling her to go to the North Mountain and climb up it and wait for something, but she had no clue what that something was.

Planet: Earth, Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Time: June 23, 1828 03:00 A.M.

Elsa was writing a letter to her parents and Anna telling how she needed to leave and not try to come and find her.

Dear Mom, Dad, and Anna,

I'm sorry but I'm too dangerous to be around people right now.

Until I can get my powers under control, please do not try to come and find me.

I don't know if and when I will come back.

Your loving daughter and sister,

Elsa

And without any further delays she left the castle hoping to find what she was looking for.

Planet: Earth, Location: North Mountain, Time: June 23, 1828 06:00 A.M.

Underneath several feet of snow and ice layed Grimlock, still in Stasis-lock. Slowly but surely Grimlock's systems turned on one by one and voices were heard in Grimlock's processor.

**"Are you sure he is ready for this Primus," **asked a voice questioning the wisdom of Primus.

**"I am quite sure Prima," **said Primus.

**"Have you even downloaded the English language plus the Norwegian Language into his processor core," **asked another voice.

**"Yes I have Alpha Trion," **said Primus.

**"What about Earth's history," **asked Alpha Trion.

**"No I have not because I believe he will need to learn it on his own with the help of the human girl Elsa in order to better control his anger, that is why I have removed his memories in order for him to live a better life here." **said Primus.

**"I do believe it is time for Grimlock to wake up," **said Vector Prime.

**"Thanks for stating the obvious, Father Time," **said Solus Prime.

**"Shut up, Soulless Prime," **said Vector Prime.

**"Enough, me Grimlock wants voices out of head," **said Grimlock.

**"Okay, okay, We're leaving," **said the thirteen primes as they left Grimlock's processer one by one.

Primus was the last one to leave, but before he left he wished Grimlock a good luck before he faded from existence. Grimlock opened his optics and looked around and realized he was under several feet of white powder and a crystalized substance. As he dug towards the surface he heard what sounded like crying. As he dug towards the sound the snow above him caved in which went all the way to the surface. He was about to climb out when he saw legs sticking out of the snow with muffled cries of help coming from below. so he grabbed the legs gently and pulled out a human girl with blonde almost white hair in a winter outfit. She had a scared look on her face.

**"Hi,"** said Grimlock with a nervous smile on his faceplates.

She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs_

_Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. _

_Grimlock is based on the version of him in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron._

Now on with the story.

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks.

Planet, Location, and time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

When humans talk it will be like this.

_Chapter 3_

Elsa's POV

Planet: Earth, Location: North Mountain, Time: June 23, 1828 06:01 A.M.

Five minutes ago I was crying my eyes out, now I'm scared out of my mind. There's a monster holding me upside down and I'm screaming as loud I can. Oh well at least he put me down, well more like dropped me right back in the snow. I pulled myself out of the snow, looked around and the monster was no where to be seen. Then I heard the shuffling of feet, BIG FEET. I looked to where the sound came from and there was the monster hiding behind some rocks. He peeked over the rocks for a brief second, but it was long enough for me to see he was scared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, please come out," I said.

"**Me Grimlock don't want to come out,"** said the monster.

"Your name is Grimlock," I said in surprise as I had a memory resurface.

Elsa's dream/vision POV

Planet: Earth, Location: Unknown, Time: Unknown (Looks like winter)

"Grimlock, What are you doing!" shouted a older version of Elsa.

(The scene switches showing Grimlock getting stabbed by an ice chandelier with sparks flying out of his chestplate, then shows Elsa leaning over Grimlock's chestplate trying to remove the ice from his chestplate, but breaks off leaving ice in his chestplate.)

"Why did you take the ice for me?" older Elsa asked.

"**Because some people are worth dying for,"** said Grimlock as his spark started fading.

"Grimlock don't leave me," said older Elsa.

(The scene fades out as Grimlock's optics shut down with older Elsa crying over his body.)

Grimlock's POV

I told the human girl that I didn't want to come out, Then she looked at me surprised, said my name and passed out. At first I thought she was dead so I quickly got out of my hiding place to make sure she wasn't dead and she was still breathing, thank goodness. I gently shook her awake when a necklace fell out of her pocket, I picked it up and looked at it. It said Elsa, and I thought this might be her name. I shook her a couple more times and said wake up, Elsa.

Elsa's POV

I awoke to somebody shaking me gently, it was Grimlock. I knew if what I saw was a vision of the future I couldn't tell Grimlock, it could ruin space and time completely. So I lied about my life, my powers. I knew I would have to tell him about myself if he found out about my powers and I wasn't about to allow that to happen just yet.

12 years later

Planet: Earth, Location: North Mountain, Time: June 1, 1841 One month before the events of Frozen

Grimlock's POV

12 years ago I met Elsa, the nicest organic, or human as she put it. The first few years I spent with her were quite rough. I had so many anger issues it wasn't even funny, but me and Elsa worked on my anger issues, and just last year almost all of them were gone. There were times when I lost control but Elsa calmed me down everytime. I was working on one of my inventions, when Elsa stopped by the barn I called home

Elsa's POV

"Grimlock, I'm going into Arendelle today, do you need anything?" I asked.

"**Yeah I actually need some wood, probably about 5 or 6 logs should be enough and a couple of rivets from the local blacksmith. 2 rivets may be enough to finish my energon harvester but get 4 more just in case," **said Grimlock.

"Okay is that it?" I said.

"**No there is one more thing,"** said Grimlock.

"What?" I asked.

"**Be careful, okay?"** said Grimlock.

"Okay Grimlock, I will, See you later," I said and I walked out of the barn Grimlock called home.

Grimlock's POV

As I watched Elsa go I suddenly got a feeling of warmth and another that felt like something bad was going to happen. So I decided to follow her. After she had walked a far enough distance away I grabbed the map that Elsa gave to me last Christmas. I also grabbed some tarps to cover myself to prevent anyone from seeing me. Finally I grabbed my giant size binoculars that Elsa got me for my so-called birthday. I did appreciated it but to me it felt like something was missing. Whenever I was not working on my inventions, I pored through my memory banks to see if anything had returned but nothing had returned from before I woke up in snow and ice, it was almost if my memory had been erased, all the memories I had were from the past 12 years. Once I was covered in the tarps, I grabbed my bionoculars and the map and was about to walk outside when two memories came into mind. The first memory was playing in the snow with Elsa. It was my first winter I had in my memory banks. Another memory was Elsa teaching me proper English and the Ancient Norwegian language. But now it felt like she was slipping away from me. Then I realized something, I was in love with Elsa. I needed to tell her but how did someone express the love they have for someone, then I turned around and looked at my work bench. There layed a secret project I had been working on for the past 4 years. The morpher. I orginally used it on animals, it worked but only halfway. Everytime I used it, the morpher would transform an animal or other species halfway. For example if I wanted to make a raccoon into a skunk it would transform into a skunk but it would only be half-skunk the other half would be raccoon. I only had one chance at this, I was going to try it on myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs_

_Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. _

_Grimlock is based on the version of him in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron._

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

_Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks._

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

When humans talk it will be like this.

Now on with the story.

_Chapter 4_

Planet: Earth, Location: Grimlock's barn on the North Mountain, Time: June 1, 1841 09:00 A.M.

Grimlock's POV

I went back to the work bench to work on the morpher, praying for it to work. It took me maybe 5 minutes to make it work. All it needed was a test. As I looked around for a test subject, a raccoon crawled into my barn looking for food. I said to it if I give you food will you be my test subject for this project. I'm trying to become human, and I promise I will turn you back as soon as I know it works okay? The raccoon nodded his head as if he was trying to tell me yes. So I fired the beam at the raccoon,and in a bright flash of light the raccoon became a squirrel, and knowing that it worked I changed the raccoon back to normal, threw him a cookie and half for helping me. I decided it was time to try it for myself. I turned the dial for human form, started the morpher up and walked over to where the beam would fire. As the morpher charged up, I closed my optics and hoped it would work. The beam fired and I passed out.

Planet: Earth, Location: Grimlock's barn on the North Mountain, Time: June 1, 1841 12:00 P.M.

As I woke up my vision was blurred but was starting to get clearer. Once my vision cleared I noticed that my vision I normally had didn't have the reddish hue that it usually had and no symbols telling my vital signs came up. I looked down and saw my hands. They were HUMAN HANDS. I sat up and looked in a mirror. I had bright bronze hair, the same color as my armor in my other form. I was also wearing a suit that was the same color as what my armor looked like in my other form.(A.N. If you want to know what Grimlock's suit actually looks like, look at pictures of the toy version of Grimlock from Transformers Fall of Cybertron toy line.) The suit looked regal like I held some sort of authority. Then I noticed my eyes, instead of seeing a red visor in the mirror I saw two bright blue optics or eyes as the humans called them. Then heard nickering outside, I got up and saw a bronze colored horse with a bronze colored mane. I thought seriously what's with the bronze. Then I realized I was going to follow Elsa I quickly looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was just after noon. I knew she would be back by now but then I noticed they're were no boxes of rivets or a pile of firewood. So I decided to go look for her. I got onto the horse and asked it if it knew were Arendelle was. The horse nickered and I told it head to Arendelle as fast it could and we sped as fast as we could go. As we rode down the mountain towards Arendelle I decided to call the horse Belle. We rode into Arendelle about 50 minutes after I was turned human. I knew I would need a human name if I was to fit in with the rest of the humans. I decided on Michael. When I got to the main square I was very nervous but I took a deep breath and starting asking around for Elsa. The first answer I received was very confusing.

"**I'm looking for a woman named Elsa, she's looks about 21, bright blonde hair, about I don't know 5 feet 6 inches tall," **I asked one villager.

"Oh you must mean Queen Elsa, yes she has just returned from being missing," said the villager.

The villager kept spitting information out like my processer, boy was it annoying and confusing. I didn't even know what she was talking about. Was Elsa keeping secrets from me? Finally getting tired of the villager's useless information, I snapped.

"**Enough!" **I shouted.

The villager started quivering in fear and I knew I screwed up.

"**I'm sorry I shouted at you, I just need to know where she's at," **I said. Still quivering in fear slightly she pointed a shaky finger at the Arendelle Castle.

"**Thank you, and once again I'm sorry,"** I said.

As I told Belle to move on the villager said your welcome. As I moved through the kingdom's main sqaure towards the castle I was still filled with questions. Why would she lie to me? I reached the castle gates and knocked on the door not knowing that the next few months would be absolutely crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs_

_Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. _

_Grimlock is based on the version of him in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron._

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

When humans talk it will be like this.

Now on with the story.

_Chapter 5_

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle, Time: July 1, 1841, The day before Elsa's coronation.

Grimlock's POV

When I knocked on the castle doors almost 1 month ago, I wasn't expecting to get a job at the castle. I was expecting two things though. One was getting answers of why Elsa lied to me about being Queen of Arendelle, and the other one was hoping she would recognize me, but I guess I didn't get those wishes.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle, Time: June 1, 1841, 12:50 P.M.

Grimlock's POV

As the gate opened, two guards appeared. They asked me a few question's, I answered them, and I was lead into the castle's courtyard. Then suddenly the front doors flew open, and red haired woman with a small but noticeable blonde streak in her hair. She slowly approached the guards and me.

"Good afternoon, guards," said the woman.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Princess Anna," said the guards in unison.

"Who are you," asked Anna

I finally got my courage worked up and started to explain who I was.

"**I'm Prince Michael of the British Isles," **I said.

"Why are you here," Anna asked.

"**I'm here to talk to Queen Elsa,"** I said.

"Follow me," she said.

So I followed her into the castle. I saw so many paintings on the wall's but one caught my optic's.

"**Who are these two people,"** I asked.

"They're my parents as well as Elsa's, they died when I was 16," said Anna with a sad look in her eyes.

"**I'm sorry for your loss, they seemed like great people,"** I said.

"Let's go see my sister," said Anna.

We soon arrived at a room which I assumed was Elsa's. Anna knocked on the door.

"Elsa, are you in there, the Prince of the British Isles is here to see you," asked Anna.

Elsa opened her door and stared at me. She looked to be in a trance because she was staring at the bright blue optics I had. After a few seconds at staring me, Anna coughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle," said Elsa.

"**I'm Prince Michael of the British Isles,"** I said.

"Oh my it's almost dinner time, care to join me," Elsa asked.

"**I'm afraid I can't, I have to leave for America tonight,"** I said.

"Oh okay," Elsa said sadly.

"**Maybe I can convince the 1st mate of my ship to leave me behind for a couple of months, I'll go ask him right now,"** I said.

I turned to leave and started to walk towards the exit. I told the guards I would be back tomorrow morning. I grabbed my horse and rode out of the castle courtyard towards the barn I called home. I got to the barn and told my horse to wait outside and went inside to change back to my real form. As I turned back to normal I decided to make the morpher mobile so I could transform into human form and my real form at will. I would only turn back into to my real form if I absolutely needed to. I started to work on the morpher, and the hours started ticking by. As soon as the clock struck 7:00 in the morning, the prototype was finished. The upgrades included everything about how a normal human body would work. I could eat organic food like a normal human and sleep like a normal human. I opened my chestplates and installed the morpher. My systems started integrating with the morpher, and soon the download was done. All it needed was a test. I thought about being human and slowly but surely I transformed into my human form. Then I did the complete opposite, and transformed back into my cybertronian form. I turned back into my human form, walked outside and got back onto the horse and rode back to Arendelle. I got back to the castle and knocked on the gates. The guards let me back into the courtyard and Elsa was waiting on the front steps.

Elsa's POV

"You're just in time for Breakfest," I said.

"**Ah Breakfest sounds good," **said Michael.

"Come on let's go eat," I said.

I brought Michael into the dining room. Anna and the rest of the staff were there waiting. As we sat down to eat he looked confused on which utensil to use.

"Have you even had a royal breakfest before," asked Anna.

"Anna, mind your manners," scolded one of the staff members.

I was about to say something but Michael spoke up.

"**As a matter of fact, I haven't, my parents and I moved all across the world ever since I was born and when I turned 18 I was basically kicked out. So I took up sailing, and became a captain. Only recently I was called back to my kingdom and I was told my parents were dead, and they wanted me to take over the kingdom. I told them no, left with my ship and crew and ended up here,"** Michael said.

Another staff member was about to say something when I decided to speak up.

"Well as future queen I've made a decision," I said.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"I've decided that Michael will be my head advisor," I said.

Everyone except Michael looked at me like I had lost my mind, then Michael spoke up.

"**Your Majesty, I accept the job,"** he said.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle, Time: July 1, 1841, The day before Elsa's coronation

Grimlock's POV

Even though Elsa didn't tell me that she was royalty, I was happy for her. Whenever I looked at her during the week before the coronation, I blushed whenever she showed me the different dresses she owned. The day before the coronation she still hadn't picked a dress out for the coronation, so I helped out picked a couple out for her even though I had no experience in fashion. But I had a surprise for her.

I can't pick any dresses out," she cried.

"**Why don't we look again early tomorrow morning,"** I said.

"Okay," said Elsa.

I left her room so she could go to sleep and I went to my room, and grabbed the box with her surprise in it. It was all ready to go except for the from section. I originally was planning to leave it blank, but then I decided to label from: Grimlock. I snuck out of my room carefully using the candles in the hallway as my only source of light to see. I snuck into Elsa's room as quietly as I could and placed the present on her bedside table. Then I left her room and walked back to my own.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle, Time: July 2, 1841, The day of Elsa's coronation

_Elsa's POV_

I woke up to a knock on my door.

"Who is it?," I asked.

"**It's me, Michael,"** Michael said.

"Door's unlocked," I said.

Michael came into my room.

"**Hey, what's that on your bedside table,"** he said.

I looked at my beside table and saw a box. I grabbed it and saw it was from Grimlock. My stomach filled with butterflies.

"It's a present from a friend," I said.

As I started to unwrap I started feeling very anxious about what it could be. I had not heard from Grimlock for so long I forgot about him. When it was fully unwrapped I saw it was a dress and a cape with sky blue gloves. (it's the same outfit Elsa wears in the movie at her coronation) I smiled.

Grimlock's POV

I was so nervous if Elsa liked the dress or not. When she smiled I knew she liked it. I suddenly got a feeling.

"**Excuse me for a second,"** I said

I left her room and took 3 deep breaths, knowing the feeling was a bad feeling and I knew that whatever was going to happen was going to be bad, VERY BAD.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs_

_Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. _

_Grimlock is based on the version of him in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron._

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

When humans talk it will be like this.

Now on with the story.

_Chapter 6_

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Ballroom, Time: 09:00 P.M.

_Grimlock's POV_

I was very excited for the party that was being held because of Elsa's coronation. Little did I know this night would be the best and the worst night of my life. Everyone was in the ball room dancing. Elsa was talking to Anna when the Duke of what was it Weaseltown, or Weaselton oh forget it. Anyways the point is that I saw the Duke walk up to Elsa and Anna, then I saw something funny. When the Duke bowed in front of Elsa, I was full of jealousy and rage, then the back of the Duke's toup'ee fell forward, and I let out a few suppressed laughs and all that jealousy and rage disappeared. Then the Duke dragged Anna away to dance and I knew it was time to make my move.

"**Your Majesty, you look very lovely tonight,"** I said.

Elsa let out some giggles.

_Elsa's POV_

After I let out some giggles, my mind wondered about Grimlock. Did he love me, and if he did why didn't he show up to my coronation and this party? I thought and thought until the thought of Michael popped into my head and I realized that Michael was always there for me even when I couldn't find a dress to wear he tried to help me pick one out. My decision was made. I was in love with Michael. If only I knew that Grimlock and Michael were one in the same.

_Grimlock's POV_

"**Your Majesty, would you care to dance,"** I said.

Elsa hesitated and finally made her decision.

"Yes, yes I would," said Elsa.

The people on the dance floor moved to the sidelines, then me and Elsa started to dance. At first she didn't know how to dance so I was teaching her as we danced. If I could call the dance we had any word I wanted it to be, it would be magical. As the song started ending I leaned her back and I started to lean over to kiss her when someone decided to show up and punched me in the face.

_Elsa's POV_

I was thinking when Michael asked me if I wanted to dance with him. I stood there stunned, I didn't know what to say. My mind was telling me no don't do it, but my heart told me yes. So I said yes, then took his outstretched hand and he lead me to the dance floor. As we started dancing the rest of the guests moved to the sidelines. This was my first time dancing so I had no clue how to dance, but Michael must of realized this as he started showing me how to dance. As the song started ending, he leaned me back and he was starting to lean in. I realized he was going to kiss me. I will admit I was pretty surprised. By now our lips had almost touched. Then I heard very loud footsteps and a very loud smack. The Duke of Weselton had punched Michael in the face.

_Grimlock's POV_

I hit the ground very hard but thankfully most of my body still had some of my original form inside my human form. I struggled to get up and the Duke was about to hit me again when an ice beam in the shape of a claw struck him, and threw him hard into the wall. He fell limp but was still breathing. I looked to where the ice beam came from and I saw Elsa with an angry look on her face, and suddenly her look changed from anger to a scared look. She looked at everyone including me and she ran. I shouted her name and started chasing after her.

_Duke's POV_

Oh, how I hated the boy who almost kissed my queen. He's an advisor for pete's sakes. No one below someone of royalty should be able to dance with royalty, let alone try to kiss them. I was about to hit him again as he got up but something very cold and hard hit me like a boat crashing into some docks. I was thrown against the wall and was knocked unconscious.

_Elsa's POV_

I watched as Michael struggled to get up and I saw the Duke about to hit him again and my powers let loose. I stuck my hand out and shot the Duke with an ice-shaped claw that forced him againist the wall. He hit the wall with a loud thump, and fell over limp. I thought I killed him and I looked at everyone in the room including Michael who had a shocked look on his face. Realizing what I had done I ran in fear. I heard Michael, and Anna shout my name but I didn't stop I kept running.

_Grimlock's POV_

As I chased after Elsa I saw that snow was coming down but I didn't care. All I cared about was Elsa. I saw her crossing the lake that lead to the docks where all the ships had docked. I noticed as Elsa ran across the lake the water started turning to ice. Knowing I couldn't cross fast enough without slipping on the ice, I transformed back into my robot form and ran across the lake as fast as I could. Then I noticed that Anna and Hans had seen me in my robot form, they didn't see me transform but I knew the damage had been done and I knew there was no way to fix the problem. I knew I had to get to Elsa before the whole kingdom could turn against her and I was not going to allow that to happen.

_Anna's POV_

I started to chase Elsa, and Michael hoping to stop Elsa from running away. Hans was right behind me as we gave chase. I knew she had left the kingdom for some reason before. She had only been back for 2 months and I was not about to lose my sister again. I saw Elsa and Michael head towards the back gate of the castle. As me and Hans got to the lake we saw Elsa but we didn't see Michael. Then I saw in the distance a glowing monster going in the same direction as Elsa. Thinking that Elsa might be in danger I tried going after her but Hans held me back. I could do nothing to save Elsa, and it was all the Duke's fault.

_Han's POV_

As we chased after Elsa and Michael, I reflected back on what happened during the dance. When I saw the Duke punch the queen's advisor I sliently commended him for stepping up to the task. When we reached the lake we saw the queen running across the lake. Then I saw a glowing monster in the distance. Even though I've seen nothing like it before I still was looking intently at the monster. I saw Anna try to go after the queen but I held her back. We starting walking back and Anna told the kingdom that I was in charge until she got back from trying to find the queen. As Anna rode off into the night, I thought about the monster. Judging from its size and how fast it ran, I knew it would be perfect for taking control over this kingdom, and no one was going to stop me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs_

_Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. _

_Grimlock is based on the version of him in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron._

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

When humans talk it will be like this.

Now on with the story.

Warning: This chapter is a tear-jerker.

_Chapter 7_

Planet: Earth, Location: North Mountain, Time: July 3, 1841 04:00 A.M.4 hours into The Great Freeze

Grimlock's POV

I followed Elsa up the North Mountain. I almost was at the top of the mountain when I heard Elsa start singing.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the Queen.**_

**_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_**  
**_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_**

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see_**  
**_Be the good girl you always have to be_**  
**_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_**  
**_Well, now they know_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**  
**_Can't hold it back anymore_**  
**_Let it go, let it go_**  
**_Turn away and slam the door_**

**_I don't care_**  
**_What they're going to say_**  
**_Let the storm rage on,_**  
**_The cold never bothered me anyway_**

**_It's funny how some distance_**  
**_Makes everything seem small_**  
**_And the fears that once controlled me_**  
**_Can't get to me at all_**

**_It's time to see what I can do_**  
**_To test the limits and break through_**  
**_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_**  
**_I'm free_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**  
**_I am one with the wind and sky_**  
**_Let it go, let it go_**  
**_You'll never see me cry_**

**_Here I stand_**  
**_And here I'll stay_**  
**_Let the storm rage on_**

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground_**  
**_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_**  
**_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_**  
**_I'm never going back,_**  
**_The past is in the past_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**  
**_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_**  
**_Let it go, let it go_**  
**_That perfect girl is gone_**

**_Here I stand_**  
**_In the light of day_**  
**_Let the storm rage on,_**  
**_The cold never bothered me anyway_**

As she sang I saw her shoot ice and snow from her hands. I was very impressed by the display of her powers. What was really surprised me the most is when she made a staircase of ice, and made an ice castle. But the thing that made me cry energon tears was when she changed her dress to an icy blue color because it showed her true colors. I had to talk to her and tell her the truth. I changed back to my human form, walked to the front door, and knocked. The door opened up by itself and I walked in. Everything inside the castle was amazing. I called Elsa's name. She appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Michael, what are you doing here," she asked.

I knew it was now or never. I closed my eyes and transformed into my real form. To say she was surprised was understatement.

"Grimlock, you're Michael," she asked.

"**Surprise,"** I said nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me," she said getting angry.

"**Because there would be no way to show you the truth, and knowing you, you would ask for proof, and I couldn't give you the proof because I'm a robot, and that would be easily seen in a castle with at least over 400 people,"** I shouted.

I looked at Elsa with sad optics.

"**I'll never be good enough for you, and I understand if you don't want to talk or see me again,"** I said heading to the door. "Grimlock, wait," called Elsa.

But I already was gone, and I never was coming back.

(Grimlock, and Elsa's sad song, Stay by Florida Georgia Line)

**_I'd sell my soul just to see your face. _**  
**_ And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain._**  
**_ In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith._**

**_ But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?_**  
**_ I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away._**  
**_ (I should have took the time to tell you)_**  
**_ And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_**  
**_ (I can't go another day without you)_**  
**_ Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_**  
**_ (Girl you gotta know I love you)_**

Elsa's POV  
I screwed up, and I knew I was never going to see Grimlock again. Then I noticed something on the floor. It was a piece of paper with four letters on it. The letters were L-O-V-E. I realized Grimlock loved me as well. Then I heard a knock and my name was called.

Anna's POV  
I walked into Elsa's ice castle hoping she was here, and she was. We talked for a few minutes and then everything went wrong. I should have know that Elsa was unhappy and didn't want to return to the kingdom. She hit my heart with her ice. As I fell to the floor Kristoff ran over to me and helped me up. I asked her one last time if she would come back and I told her I would not leave without her. I watched helplessly as she made an ice monster and the monster threw us outside. I got mad at it and threw a snowball at it. Then the monster chased us down the mountain and we jumped of the cliff into the valley below.

Grimlock's POV  
As I walked down the mountain I thought about Elsa and I tried shoving her out of my processor but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then I heard voices, it was Hans voice and several other men. My best guess was that they were trying to find Anna, but then I saw the direction the were heading. They were heading up the mountain towards Elsa. I got as close as I could to them and I saw that the Duke's lackeys were in the group. Now knowing that Elsa was in possible danger. I ran as fast as I could up the mountain. Unfortunately the group saw me and the order was given to capture me by any means necessary. A rope was thrown around my arm and then my other arm was caught in another rope I pulled as hard as I could, but I failed to break free. I fell to the ground, exhausted. Then Hans walked up to me.

"Well looks I got you monster, you will be perfect to help me take over the kingdom and kill Queen Elsa and end this accursed winter. All I need to do now is control you," he said, and he laughed maniacally. I snarled, but stopped as a three memories resurfaced.

Planet: Earth, Location: North Mountain, Time: December 22, 1828 07:00 A.M.

The first memory was playing in the snow with Elsa and making a snowman called Olaf.

Planet: Cybertron, Location: Shockwave's Lab, Time: 48 Mega-Cycles before the launch of the Ark.

The second memory, was showing Grimlock getting experimented on and being turned into a dinobot.

Planet: Cybertron, Location: Shockwave's Space Bridge Tower, Time: 1 Mega-Cycle from launch of the Ark

The third memory was getting cuffed by Shockwave and being taunted by him.

"**You didn't think I'd build something so powerful as you and not have a way to control it. Now sit there like a good pet while I finish my work,"** said Shockwave of the past.

"**No-one controls Grimlock,"** said Grimlock of the past as he transformed from a robot to a dinosaur.  
As I returned from the memories I realized I could still help Elsa, and using whatever strength I had left I summoned all the rage I could and transformed into my dino form. My roar echoed through the entire valley.

Han's POV  
I thought I had won when the monster fell to the ground but suddenly the monster made a loud sound and shape-shifted into a much bigger monster. Then it roared so loudly it was almost deafening.

Anna's POV  
I was cold, and freezing. Then I heard a very loud roar that echoed very loudly through the valley.  
"Kristoff," I said in whisper.  
"Yeah," he said.  
"Did you hear that very loud roar," I asked.  
"Yeah, it sounded like it came from the North Mountain but right now we need to focus on getting you to Hans," he said.  
"Okay, wait," I said.

"What," asked Kristoff.

"Elsa is in danger, please take me up there," I said.

I heard Kristoff urge Sven, back towards the mountain, and I blacked out.

Elsa's POV  
As sat in my castle thinking about Grimlock I heard a very loud roar from the bottom of the mountain. "I wonder what that was," I said to myself.

Grimlock's POV  
I knew I had to get away from Hans so I did what my instincts told me to do. I used my tail to break some trees and I breathed fire onto the trees. The trees ignited into flames cutting me off from Han's. I turned and ran as fast as I could up the mountain to Elsa. I got up to the top of the mountain and crashed into the entrance to Elsa's castle.

Elsa's POV  
I was walking down the stairs to find out what the roar was and then a big monster crashed through the doors of my castle. The big monster shape-shifted into Grimlock.

"Grimlock, you came back," I said.

"**Elsa you need to escape, Hans is on his way up here to kill you, I will protect you as you escape, now go,"** he said deploying some sort of sword and shield.

"I'm not leaving you," I said.

"**Elsa, this isn't up for discussion,"** said Grimlock.

Just then an explosion rocked the castle. The ice chandelier which was hanging directly above me started falling. I saw it falling and I screamed. Then a pair of hands pushed me out of the way. When I got up I saw the chandelier had pierced Grimlock in the chestplate.

"Noooooooooooo," I screamed as I ran over to Grimlock's sparking body. My vision had come true.

Grimlock's POV  
I heard Elsa scream and I saw the chandelier falling. I pushed her out the way, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to avoid the ice. The ice struck me right in my spark, and I knew that I was going to die.

I fought to stay awake, but the pain was excruciating, and I knew I didn't have long. I heard Elsa run over to me. She tried to remove the ice from my chestplate, but it broke off leaving a good amount of ice inside.

"Why did you take the ice for me?" Elsa asked.

"**Because some people are worth dying for,"** I said as my spark started fading.

"Grimlock don't leave me," said Elsa.

I lifted my arm and pointed at her heart and said my last words.

"**I'm not, I'll always be there,"** I said.

The last thing I saw as my optics shut down for the last time was Elsa crying over me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs_

_Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. _

_Grimlock is based on the version of him in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron._

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

When humans talk it will be like this.

Now on with the story.

_Chapter 8_

Elsa's POV

As I sat crying over Grimlock's lifeless body, I didn't notice that some of my tears had gotten into his spark chamber and started glowing. Then Hans and several men came into my castle. Remembering what Grimlock had said I tried to run, but the Duke's men grabbed me, and held onto me tight. Hans started to laugh when I tried to fight back.

"You honestly thought you could get away from your problems," he asked evilly.

I didn't answer him and looked at Grimlock's body. It still looked lifeless, but I looked closer. He was glowing a icy blue and gold. A sliver of hope came to me, as I prayed for Grimlock to live again.

"You precious monster can't save you now," as he started to draw his sword. Just then the footsteps of a horse were heard. It was Kristoff, his reindeer Sven, Olaf, and my sister Anna. She did not look well. Her hair was white and she looked to be cold. Hans turned around and saw Anna, but he turned back to me and drew his sword fully and was about to strike me down, when Anna got in between me and Hans. She turned to ice, and blocked the blow. Hans sword broke into pieces and everyone in the room was knocked back by a magical whiplash.

"Anna," I shouted as I got up. She was completely frozen. I broke down into tears and hugged her as hard as I could.

Kristoff's POV

The love of my life was gone. I was on the verge of breaking down but Sven nudged my arm, and told me to look at Anna. Anna was starting to melt.

Elsa's POV

As I hugged Anna, I knew that I lost her and Grimlock, the love of my life. Then Anna started melting. As she finished melting I cried as many happy tears as I could. My sister was back. Then Olaf said something that made me think.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," he said.

"Love, Love, that's it," I shouted as I ran over to Grimlock's body.

"Grimlock, please come back to me, I love you," as I kissed him on his faceplate.

Then Grimlock's body stopped glowing. I felt broken, it didn't work. Then Grimlock's body glowed brighter then it did before. The light was so bright I had to cover my eyes. When the glow dimmed and turned off completely, I looked at Grimlock, he was all fixed and no ice was in his spark. I listened to his spark, and it was pulsing like it should. I knew he was going to live as his optics glowed and turned on. The love of my life was back.

Grimlock's POV

I thought when I saved Elsa and died I thought I would still be dead. Then the Thirteen Primes visited me.

"**Grimlock, Leader of the Dinobots step forward, please,"** said Prima.

I stepped forward and bowed.

"**Grimlock, you have fought for Elsa, your future queen, with courage, compassion, true love and sacrifice, the virtues of a leader,"** said Prima.

"**Thank you,"** I said.

"**Therefore we bestow on you two things, a rebirth, and something we made just very recently,"** said Prima.

From the air floated down a Matrix of Leadership. I was confused, I thought only Prime's were allowed to have the Matrix of Leadership, and as far I knew there was only one.

"**Where are these memories coming from,"** I thought.

I looked at my memory banks, and saw all my memories had returned.

"**I thought only Prime's were allowed to bear the Matrix of Leadership,"** I said.

"**Yes, that is true, but you are a special case, so we made the Dinobot Matrix of Leadership, now go on, take it and return to Elsa, it has, and always has been your destiny,"** said Prima.

Then all the prime's glowed brightly and I woke up. As my optics opened up I saw Elsa looking at me with a happy look on her face. I picked her up and spun around the room with her in my arms.

"We need to go back to the kingdom," she said.

"I don't know if you noticed Elsa, but we only have Sven and no horses. How do you expect to get back," Anna said.

I grinned as I transformed into my dinosaur form. Before my rebirth I could only use my rage to transform but now I could do it anytime I wanted to.

"**She will ride with me,"** I said.

Everyone looked at me and got scared. Elsa saw this and told Anna and Kristoff that I meant no harm. I then lower my head and neck as low as I could for Elsa to climb on. Once she was on, Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf were on Sven already running down the mountain.

"Catch us if you can," shouted Anna.

With that said me and Elsa rode down the mountain with Hans and the Duke's lackey's tied onto my back.

**(The Great Thaw will be in the next chapter, and that ends the story of frozen. But not to worry I will be posting more chapters even after the movie ends.)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs_

_Summary: When Grimlock crashed on earth, he never expected to freeze into stasis-lock, he never expected to have memory-loss even if he could remember his own name, he never expected to be rescued, but he definitely never expected to fall in love with the one who rescued him. _

_Grimlock is based on the version of him in the video game Transformers Fall of Cybertron._

Units of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Grimlock and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

When humans talk it will be like this.

Now on with the story.

_Chapter 9_

_(This chapter ends the movie Frozen, but it's not the end of this story.)_

Grimlock's POV

Me and Elsa rode into the kingdom's main square towards the castle with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven right behind us. So I didn't damage the doors to the castle's front gates, I decided to jump over the wall. As I jumped high into the air, Elsa went flying, I didn't really care about what would happened to Hans and the Duke's lackey's, but I did care about Elsa. I transformed to robot form, flipped over, and activated my sword which had changed due to the fact I was now a Prime. I landed on my feet and jammed my sword into the ground to prevent me from crashing into the castle. When I had stopped moving and I saw Elsa falling. I jumped as high as I could, grabbed Elsa, and landed gracefully onto the ground. Luckily for me and Elsa, Hans and the Duke's lackey's landed in a snow drift. I took a moment to look at my sword. It looked the same as before except it had the marks of the Prime's engraved into the hilt. Then I heard swords being drawn. Elsa told me to put her down. Elsa started explaining that she could unfreeze the winter but the villager's didn't believe her, and the guards still pointed they're swords at Elsa and me. Then we heard someone yelling at Hans and the Duke's lackey's. It was the Duke himself.

Duke's POV

I was yelling at my henchman and Hans himself. I told him that he failed his mission and he wouldn't be able to rule the kingdom of Arendelle and I wouldn't be his head adviser. Then Hans pointed behind me. I turned around and there was a guard and the biggest monster I have ever seen with a glowing orange shield and sword. He looked mad.

"I said those things out loud, didn't I," I said.

The guards picked all four of us up and took us to the brig.

Elsa's POV

As the guards picked up Hans, the Duke, and his lackeys, I turned to Grimlock.

"Are you ready to bring back summer," I asked.

"**Ready? I was born ready,"** he said as he transformed back to his dinosaur form.

I shot my ice into the sky full of love, and Grimlock breathed fire from his mouth into the sky. The ice and snow on the ground lifted into the sky and started disappearing. It formed into a giant snowflake, I pushed it away and it broke causing summer to return.

Grimlock transformed back into his robot form, turned to look at me and smiled.

"This is the best day of my life and probably one of the last," said Olaf as he started melting.

"Hold on there little guy," I said as I refroze him and made a personal snow cloud just for him. Let me tell you he was happy.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's courtyard, Time: A few days after the Great Thaw.

Elsa's POV

Anna had taken Kristoff to see his new sled, and I was making an ice skating rink for the whole kingdom to enjoy. Just then Anna ran up to me.

"Elsa, Kristoff kissed me," she said happily.

"I'm so happy for you," I said.

Just then Grimlock showed up in his robot form. I hadn't see Grimlock all morning, and he looked very nervous. He started to walk up to me and he pulled out a piece of paper.

Grimlock's POV

I was so nervous about doing this I actually had a processor-ache. I walked up to Elsa and pulled out a piece of paper that had my little speech on it. I started reading it to her.

"**My dear Elsa, we known each other for 12 years, and when I met you my life had changed, and it's still changing because you melted my spark of ice. I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"** I said pulling out a small box, and opening it. I heard almost everyone in the courtyard gasp out loud, even Elsa's was noticeable.

"**Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, will you marry me,"** I asked getting down on one knee.

Elsa POV

When I heard Grimlock start his speech, I thought it was just a normal speech but when I heard him say he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, I gasped. I knew this was no ordinary speech, he was going to propose to me.

"**Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, will you marry me,"** he said getting down on one knee.

I knew he loved me but I didn't know it was this deep of a love. I thought about it for a few moments and I made my decision.

"Yes, I will marry you, Grimlock," I said holding out my left hand as he put the ring on my finger. I jumped into his open arms, and the whole kingdom cheered. I knew whatever challenges were to happen in the future, me and Grimlock would face the challenges together.

(Music for the end credits, Stay by Florida Georgia Line and I will Always Return Finale by Bryan Adams from the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron,)

**_I'd sell my soul just to see your face._**  
**_And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain._**  
**_In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith._**

**_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?_**  
**_I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away._**  
**_(I should have took the time to tell you)_**  
**_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_**  
**_(I can't go another day without you)_**  
**_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_**  
**_(Girl you gotta know I love you)_**

**_My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black._**  
**_(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)_**  
**_Without your touch I'm not gonna last._**  
**_(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)_**  
**_It feels like my walls are caving in._**  
**_(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)_**  
**_And I'll do anything to have you here again._**

**_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?_**  
**_I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away._**  
**_(I should have took the time to tell you)_**  
**_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_**  
**_(I can't go another day without you)_**

**_Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long._**  
**_And I can't stand to be alone._**  
**_Please know this is not your fault._**

**_And all I want..._**

**_Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay._**  
**_There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday._**

**_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_**  
**_(I can't go another day without you)_**  
**_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_**  
**_(Girl you gotta know I love you)_**  
**_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_**  
**_(I can't go another day without you)_**

**_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_**

**_I hear the wind call my name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
To you I will always return_**

**_I know the road is long but where you are is home_**  
**_Wherever you stay - I'll find the way_**  
**_I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun_**  
**_I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong_**

**_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_**  
**_I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home_**

**_Now I know it's true_**  
**_My every road leads to you_**  
**_And in the hour of darkness_**  
**_Your light gets me through_**

**_You run like the river - you shine like the sun_**  
**_You fly like an eagle_**  
**_You are the one_**  
**_I've seen every sunset_**  
**_And with all that I've learned_**  
**_Oh, it's to you I will always, always return_**

(The sequel, Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs: The brothers are coming home is uploaded)  
(Full summary on my profile page)


End file.
